roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XxATOMICxX/Reasons Why The G11K2 Is Extremely Underpowered
So, as you can tell, the G11K2 assault rifle is an extremely underpowered weapon, and should probaby be buffed. Here's the explanation: The G11K2 is the highest rank weapon in the game, at rank 211, costing somewhere in the ballpark of 30,000 credits to buy at rank 0, and it is not at all worth it. The G11K2 has a burst fire rate of 2100 RPM, but that statistic is rather troll, because it is similar to the AN94 in a way that makes both of their burst fire modes terrible: they have a burst delay. The AN94 got a burst delay a few months back, meaning that you could no longer macro it, and if you don't know what a macro is, it is a type of autoclicker that you can edit so that it perfectly bursts the weapon, thus making it basically an auto. Not only that, but because burst fire modes have relatively little recoil, it made them able to consistently hit extremely long ranged shots over and over until an enemy died. However, the burst delay meant that macros no longer worked, and therefore, the AN94 became quite obsolete. The G11K2, when added into the main game, also received a burst delay. And the burst delay, in combination with the damage it deals, makes the G11K2 a quite underwhelming weapon to use. In terms of the damage, it deals 28 maximum damage in close quarters combat, which is the lowest maximum damage in the game in terms of assault rifles, tied with the L85A2. It also deals 21 minimum damage, the second lowest minimum damage in the game in terms of assault rifles, beaten only by the AS VAL. So what, you'd probably say, it makes up for it in rate of fire, right? It does not, in fact. Because it has a burst delay, it has a slow time to kill if you hit the body, beaten out by most if not all other assault rifles' body time to kills. What that means in practice is that you cannot fight multiple enemies at the same time, which you will almost certainly have to do in some situations. So what, you would probably respond, just switch to automatic, surely that's better, right? Well no, automatic is even worse than the burst. The G11K2's automatic fire rate is a pathetic 460 RPM, and it is also 460 RPM for semi-automatic mode. This gives it an extremely long time to kill on these modes. While the G11K2 is quite bad in almost every respect, it does have 2 somewhat redeeming qualities that both tie into each other: that burst fire rate and the headshot multiplier. Now, I know I said that the burst fire rate is extremely trollish, but that fire rate is a sort of double-edged sword. It shoots so fast that basically you are shooting one bullet, in a way, a bullet that deals 84 damage up close and 63 at range. Also, it has a perk unique to assault rifles: an increased headshot multiplier. Every other assault rifle in the game has a head multiplier of 1.4, but the G11K2 has a 1.7 headshot multiplier. This means that it is able to one burst to the head at any range, and you aren't likely to have trouble hitting all 3 shots, because the recoil doesn't affect the burst, but appears after the burst has been fired. This somewhat makes up for it, but not well. Overall, the G11K2 is an underpowered, underwhelming weapon that is there for StyLiS to make money off of, in a way. Thank you to everyone who has read thus far, I hope you learned something, and have a good day. Category:Blog posts Category:Assault Rifles